Black Star - Coming Soon!
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: So this is just a rough draft, so this will most likely change soon!


Black-Star

The Hobbit/Harry Potter AU

Characters Introduction

Main Character

~ Morrigan Emrys

Other Names

~ Morrigan Potter (formerly)

~Potter Line Heir – Title of Lady Given

~The Prime Merlinian/Merlin's Last Living Heir

~ Elf-Friend or Lancaeriel

~ Lady Emrys

~ Draca The Guide

Basic Information

~ Daughter of James and Lily Potter, Heir to the Potter Line.

~ Lord Voldemort attacked her family when she was 4. Nearly killed her baby brother (Harrison) and herself had she not awakened her magic, which reflected back at Voldemort killing him but not before the Killing Curse left a scar on her face. Unaware that her magic created a backlash that created a scar on her brothers face as well. Her brother was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived by her parents and Dumbledore, while she was ignored. This was the start of a long and hard road for her.

~ Abandoned (not disowned) by the Potter's to the Dursley's when she was 5.

~ 5 years later, Morrigan has been abused by the Dursley's severally and couldn't take it anyone and ran away but not before taking every nick and penny that the Dursley's own, leaving them with nothing.

~ Disappeared for over two decades where she returned to London to reclaim her birthright from the Potter Line, having already claimed Merlin's fortune, not caring for the war that was going on in the Wizarding World. For all that they have done to her, they can rot in hell for all she cares for.

~Summary basically sums up the rest.

Basic Appearance

~Black Hair

~Waist Length, either tied in messy ponytail or left down

~ Emerald Green Eyes, her mother's eyes

~ A lightning scar on the left side of her face starting from her forehead down toward the top of her cheek

~Has multiply scars from dealing with the Dursley's and also from living in the wilderness for a few years.

~ Has several tattoos

~ Has an athletic body, not over so but enough, retained some of her father's height – 5'10

Summary

~ Fate to many would seem fair but to a certain few Fate can be a cruel mistress, especially to a young woman by the name of Morrigan. Abandoned by her family at the tender age of 5 to her mother's cruel relatives. However there are times that a few people are able to escape the eyes of fate and create their own destinies and that was what Morrigan was able to do when instead of staying with the Dursley's til she received her letters from Hogwarts when she would be 11, she choose to abandon them but not before taking everything variable from them and disappear into the woods.

And after so many years of being missing Morrigan returns to England after traveling the world and learning many things such as successfully training under the watchful eyes of Balthazar Blake, apprentice to Merlin, and becoming the Prime Merlinian – The Last living relative to Merlin and heir. Morrigan has returned to London at the age of 25 and many were greatly surprised that Morrigan returned but that surprised soon turned to fright and betrayal for Morrigan did not return to fight against the war with Voldemort but she returned to claim what was rightful hers from the Potter Family, she did not care for the war or the world that abandoned her – she'd let them rot for she cares.

Leaving the Wizard World to their own fate, she sets off towards America or more specifically New York City where she meets her mentor Balthazar to fight her own war against the evil sorceress – Morgana Le Fay. And when that war has come – she won that battle but it came with a terrible price. Morgana Le Fay cast a spell onto her that caused her great pain as she was transported to a world not of her own – forever til the day that she died.

This world that Morrigan was transported to was a parallel world known as – Middle Earth. There Morrigan recovers from her injuries that she received from Morgana and with the help of a wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey. Now several decades later Morrigan is called upon to help her old friend on a journey as a guide with an interesting company where she might be find something a bit more then just being a guide.


End file.
